Monday
by ThouShaltNotScream
Summary: Mondays hold special meaning to these ANBU. Rated for swearing and mentions of the S E X ness. several times. Oneshot... But i plan to make a companion fic. Eventually. GenRai or RaiGen. can be taken as either.


_It's a Monday._

* * *

Raidou should really know better than to wake Genma up like that. Even when it was a Monday. Especially when it was a Monday.

Raidou knew that Genma had to be at the Hokage's office in less than 30 minutes to accept some mission to Suna for ANBU, but really. Genma looked so cute lying there with his mouth slightly open and for once without the senbon in his mouth. So Raidou had to give him a good morning kiss. After all, what kind of lover would he be if he didn't? It wasn't his fault (really) that the good morning kiss was a bit… heated. It wasn't his fault that the good morning kiss had repercussions. Four and a half hour long repercussions to be exact. Which meant that Genma was late for his meeting with the Hokage. Who then sent Anko to check up on him. Anko, who's teleported entrance was right in the middle of you're-leaving-for-a-mission-don't-get-yourself-killed sex.

At least it wasn't in the middle of the ooh-we-both-look-really-sexy-all-dressed-up-in-our-VERY-tight-ANBU-uniform sex. Raidou didn't want anyone else to know what Genma could do with those pants and masks. One day, Raidou thought, he had to get Gemna into some really tight leather pants.

But still. Sitting in front of your village's leader wearing nothing but your lover's Jounin pants was not something you wanted to do on a Monday. Or any other day, for that matter.

The Hokage was amused. Here were two of his shinobi – Jounin shinobi who were ANBU, no less- sitting in front of him like they had done something bad, and weren't even slightly repentant. Well, they were vaguely embarrassed; as he was sure they had both noticed his ANBU guards and knew exactly who was behind each mask.

The Hokage knew that Lizard, Raven, and Dolphin would be sure to tease Raidou and Genma for weeks afterwards.

"Well? What was the mission I was… supposed to go on?"

"As you weren't here this morning, I told them to complete the mission without you. It was a routine…"

As the Hokage droned on, Genma was distracted by Raidou shifting slightly in his seat, causing the muscles in Genma's chest to contract as he watched his beautiful lover sitting there with a most inappropriate look on his face.

Genma went back to paying attention to the Hokage, or he attempted to. The look on his Rei-chan's face pretty much destroyed any attention span he might have had.

"Instead, you two have been assigned a different mission, it…"

Raidou heard the last few sentences of the Hokage's speech, or more specifically: the ones that said "Raidou" "Genma" "alone" "long term" "in Snow country" (Yay! Raidou was understandably excited about this, as snow meant cuddling) "easy mission" and "good pay"

Genma happened to hear those words too. So all Genma needed to know was…

"When do we have to leave?" If they had a few hours, then he and Rai could…

"In a few hours. Take care of yourselves and each other, Genma-san, Raidou-san."

Yes! Genma did a happy dance on the inside. He looked over at Raidou who was… licking his… lips…

"Dismissed"

Raidou grabbed Genma (or perhaps Genma grabbed Raidou; they were both very eager to get out of there) and vanished. Dolphin took of his mask and spoke to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think they will be a liability for each other? After all, they are… romantically involved."

"Iruka-san, those two would go through hell and kill the devil itself if it meant they could come home and have mission-well-done sex."

Genma and Raidou really like Mondays. And they really like having different types of sex with each other. But let's-have-sex-just-'cause-it's-a-Monday sex is the best.

After all…

It's a Monday.

* * *

I rather like this. It was a monday when i wrote this.

I think i'll have to make a story about Genma and Raidou's diferent types of sex. I know i mentioned at least 3 in here.

As always... REVIEW!


End file.
